Giggerota
Giggerota the Wicked is a character played by actress Ellen Dubin on the science fiction series Lexx. Giggerota the Wicked is a cannibalistic female creature from the Light Zone. First seen standing trial in The Cluster for 62 counts of cannibalism, murder, and failure to perform her wifely duties (though she disputes this to be "more like 162"). However in the chaos caused by the escape of Zev and Stanley H. Tweedle, she manages to escape with the aid of Thodin. After terrorizing the crew of The Lexx (and biting off Stan's hand in order to steal the Lexx) she meets her fate on Brunnis, when the sun goes supernova. She reappears once or twice in Stan's Nightmares in Season 2. In the Season 3 episode "Girltown", Queen, ruler of a town called Girltown on the planet Fire, is apparently Giggerota's reincarnation, but with no memory of her previous existence. Queen turns out to be a cyborg whose living head is attached to a machine. Her status on Fire is of a creator of balloons, tools needed for the wars between the rulers of this planet between themselves and together against Water. Her position seems stable, supplying balloons for both sides, but craving more, stating at one time "When will be Queen's time?". It is apparent, though, that she is stopped from this by something, the obvious problem being her followers were all women and they lacked the strength (or at the very least resolve) to overcome the other "rulers" on the planet. After catching Stanley and realizing it was his "first life", she accepts the decision of her council to have him killed, but ambiguously claims "she just wants his body". Stanley, in desperation for his life, is ready to accept satisfying Queen's sexual desires, only to discover she needs his body detached from his head, in order to use it as her own. She is stopped close to the beheading by Kai, but is actually killed by one of the men her matriarchy had held captive until then, through raising the temperature from the tub she resided to boiling point. In Season 4 she is again reincarnated with no memory of her past and lives as Florida real estate agent Genevieve G. Rota. In the episode "Stan Down" she finds herself, through a somewhat unlikely set of circumstances (possibly engineered by the scheming Isambard Prince or caused indirectly by his negative influence), elected the first female Pope. In "Apocalexx Now" she makes a Papal visit to Vietnam for a golf game with U.S. President Reginald J. Priest. When Stanley Tweedle also arrives there, she treats them both to a very different game, proving that she has lost none of her murderous tendencies, but is prevented from killing either of them in the nick of time. As she resigns herself to getting nothing out of either of them, she meets Lyekka, with whom she starts a conversation about her dreams of having eaten people, probably memories from her old life in the Light Zone. Lyekka takes an interest in this discussion and walks with her to a more secluded place, after which the Lexx crew hear Genevieve's screams as she is eaten by Lyekka. As Giggerota and Queen, Giggerota refers to herself in the third person; as the Pope she refers to herself in the majestic plural. In her original, Light Zone form, she wore a jumpsuit made of human skins and possessed an enormously long tongue that she could use as a weapon. * * * Ellen Dubin's Official Website Category:Lexx characters Category:Fictional cannibals Category:Fictional popes Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1997